Booyah Song List
by sybcj
Summary: This is a story of what happens when Beast Boy messes around with Cyborg's stuff and Robin just happened to be there and got caught up in the "musical" experience.


_Note: this story is a result of too much boredom, too much music (that are older than me), and too much free-time. English really isn't my first language so forgive me if it's not that good. i'm not really a writer either... i was just looking for something to do. first fanfic_

_Discalmer: I don't own Teen Titans and i don't own the songs either... but the lyrics, are totally my (and my brother's) fault._

_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_

This story starts like any other Teen Titan story does. It was a normal sunny day in Titan's Tower. The team had currently locked up each and every criminal they could get their hands on (and as usual, these criminals will eventually escape jail somehow. So we won't have to worry about the Titan's loosing their job.) Robin was walking around the Tower, trying to find something to do. He wasn't comfortable with the thought of not doing anything. After all, he was born with a busy body. So far he had finished categorizing his crime files, completed his training hours, ironed his spare costumes, took Silkie for a walk, helped Cyborg tune up the T-mobile, cleaned off Beast Boy's drool from the couch, delivered Starfire's weekly fashion magazine, bought Raven a new box of herbal tea, vacuumed most parts of the tower, and now he's got nothing to do. These were the times that Robin missed the siren's screeching the most. He thinks that he's the only one that actually likes the screeching of the siren, and he's probably right. As he was thinking this, he found himself in front of Cyborg's room. He just stared at the door for a while and remembered that Cyborg was at the Titan's East so that room should be empty. When he found no reason to idle about in front of his companion's front door, Robin turned and walked away.

_CRASH!!!_

"What the!?" Robin heard a disturbance that pin-pointed at Cyborg's room. Robin wasn't sure if he should go inside a room without permission so he waited and listened once more.

"BOO-YAAHHH!!"

"Cyborg!?!" Robin immediately opened the door. Much to Robin's surprise, he saw that the room wasn't as empty as he thought. Beast Boy was there, shoving something in a closet when the door opened.

"Beast Boy?" Robin was dumfounded as to why the young changeling was in elder titan's room.

"Oh…Uh….Hi Robin! I didn't see you there!" Beast Boy said in between breaths as he kept pushing the big object in the closet.

"What's that you're trying to shove in the closet?"

"Wha? Oh!! This!? This is well…" Beast Boy momentarily lost his grip on the object and it fell on him.

There was another crashing sound that was now accompanied by Beast Boy's whelp. When Robin came closer, he saw that the huge object was "Cyborg?"

"He's not the real Cyborg…" Beast Boy struggled to break free. He realized that he won't be able to get out in his current position so he turned into a fly to escape and change back as he broke free from the big metal object. "That's the robo-Cyborg…. Uh… thing that Cyborg made when he was infiltrating Brother Blood's Hive." Beast Boy explained.

"Uh, okay. So what are doing with it in Cyborg's room?" The changeling mischievously grinned at the masked wonder.

"I found out how works!" Beast Boy exclaimed and showed the remote for the robot. "Well… partly…"

"Partly?" Robin frowned since he knew that if you add Beast Boy and any of Cyborg's things, it would just equate to trouble and destruction.

"Yeah! I figured how to work the radio in this thing!" Beast Boy started mashing buttons and the robo-Cyborg stood up and started singing a song. The voice that came out of the machine's mouth was that of the original song and singer.

"That's… interesting..." truthfully, Robin found it a tad bit disturbing to hear the voice of Celine Dion coming from the Cyborg look-alike. "You should put that back where you got it Beast Boy..."

"But dude! I'm close to figuring out how I can download music in it!" Beast Boy was rummaging the interior of the robot and found a USB cable, "Aha!" Beast Boy hurriedly connected the cable to Cyborg's computer. "Oh yeah! did you know that this Cyborg also has a built in hologram?" Beast Boy mashed some buttons again and the robot was suddenly wearing clothes. A dress, to be exact. It was a long black cocktail dress that had sparkles all around. _Okay, now… .WRONG. _Robin thought as a frightening chill went up his spine. "That's enough Beast Boy..! That image I just saw will give me nightmares tonight."

Beast Boy wasn't listening to their leader because he was too absorbed with his downloading. While he was typing whatever, the robot's head started smoking. Robin saw this, "Beast Boy!!" he quickly pulled the plug and the smoke was gone.

"oops! Hehe.." Beast Boy sheepishly grinned.

Robin scowled at him, "This stops now. Help me put this back where you got it." When Robin looked back at where the robot was, it was no longer there, "Huh?" a shadow started to loom behind the two. When both of them turned around they saw that the robo-Cyborg was staring at them, with its eye shining red. Robin got into battle position and Beast Boy followed suit. Just when Robin was about to attack he heard music.

"Huh?"

"Dude!! I Know this! It's ABBA!" Beast boy exclaimed.

The robo-Cyborg took out a mic from out of nowhere. It's costume started changed and it was now wearing a suit quite identical to that of the Boy Wonder.

"The hell?!" Robin glowered at Beast Boy.

"It wasn't me!" Beast Boy raised both arms to show that he wasn't holding the remote.

The robot started singing after shouting. "Booo-yaaahh!":

Song: Dancing Queen

_He can dance, he can jive_

_while stopping brother blood's hive_

Beast Boy, while narrowing his eyes, started rubbing his chin, "Wait a minute, the lyrics seem strange."

_oh see that teen, watch him gleam_

_Robin the dancing queen_

The two Titan's eyes grew wide upon hearing that line. Beast Boy turned to Robin with a mix of disgust and fear in his face, "Dude…" Robin's face went crimson red with rage and embarrassment.

"Where in the hell's the remote!!?" Robin frantically started to search for the remote as the song continued.

_friday night,the alert lights glow_

_to the crime scene, he shall go_

_where he fights while dancing, learning how to swing_

_he's gonna be the king_

_can anybody beat that guy?_

_night is young while he gets high_

_with a bit of salsa, add a lil' ballet_

_his in a mood for a dance_

_and when he gets that chance_

Beast boy was laughing like a hyena. In fact, he turned into a hyena just to add more amusement. Robin was glaring at the changeling with intent to kill. He finally found the remote under a pile of underwear and started mashing the buttons like mad.

_he is the dancing queen-_

The song stopped and so did the robot. Beast Boy was rolling all over the place changing into different types of animals giving off weird laughing noises. Robin was far from pleased.

"STOP ALREADY!!!" Beast Boy stopped half because his ears turned slightly deaf and half he was afraid of the now red-faced leader heaving with anger. But the little changeling started to remember the song once again and couldn't suppress a giggle. Robin threw the remote he was holding at Beast Boy's head.

"Ow!!!"

Just when Robin was about to strangle Beast Boy, the robot's eye started glowing again. And with a "Booo-yahh!" it started another song:

Song: Pretty Fly

_MONKEY, LION, CHANGING, MORPHLING_

Just hearing the first four words clearly gave away that the song wasn't in its original lyrics and it was pretty obvious who the star of the song is this time. Beast Boy slapped his face, "Aw, Crap." Robin hid a triumphant grin.

_change into a doggy!_

_WOOf!WOOf!WOOf!WOOf!_

_change into a kitty!_

_meow!meow!meow!meow!_

_change into a monkey!_

_HOO!HOO!HOO!HOO!_

_and all that he can say are corny jokes, this little green guy_

The previous scene was turned upside down. Beast Boy was now the one looking for the remote while Robin was laughing. Oh, and naturally the robot was now wearing a Beast Boy outfit.

_uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, sies_

_you know he finds it hard_

_just to get by everyday_

_he really isn't cool_

_but thinks it anyway_

_he never has clue_

_and he never had style_

_with everything he lacks_

_he makes up in denial_

Beast Boy was hurt. He was too, cool he thought. And what's not stylish with his purple and black suit? It was clearly way better than the traffic light suit that Mr. Haha was wearing.

_he can't debate, and can't stand straight_

_we know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_he'll just change his form, coz that's how he's born_

_he knows no way, he knows no way_

Robin practically broke a gut laughing when he remembered how Beast Boy sulked when they were talking about zenothium. Robin swears he could remember BB saying _"Aw, man. I never get anything." _Or somewhere along that line. But either way, the song was slightly telling the truth and this truth was sweet revenge for the masked boy.

_he's always late, so he has to overcompensate_

_so he has many forms but can never form himslef a date_

"I to can get a date!!!!" BB protested and found the accursed remote.

_he can turn to a wilderbeast, yeah beast boy_

_our tofu eating king!_

The robot stopped once again but Robin was still laughing. "Haha…." Beast Boy was mad now. Before Robin could open his mouth and say something the robot started to turn on again and started singing the two songs it sung before. It took the two titans about 2 hours to shut the robot up and 2 more hours to clean Cyborg's room.

Robin and Beast boy sat beside each other while looking at the now cleaned room of Cyborg. The two started to laugh. When they had finished, their faced turned solemn.

"This never leaves the room." Robin held out his hand.

"Deal." The two shook hands.

_hey! hey!  
Do that brand new thing!_

_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_

_yeah, it's oneshot. so, um.... what do you guys think...? i'm planning on messing arouns with more lyrics next time...maybe.._


End file.
